


Love in many forms.

by CapaldiGirl88



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who RPF, Scottish Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5052145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapaldiGirl88/pseuds/CapaldiGirl88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter expresses his love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in many forms.

You woke up this morning, your head is splitting from the wine you shared last night, and there on the bedside table are two pain killers and a glass of fresh orange, freezing cold judging by the condensation on the glass. You can’t help but smile at the sweet gesture and your heart swells at the tiny display of love and consideration Peter has shown. He knows you can’t hold your drink and that wine gives you a bad head, but you do it so he doesn’t have to drink alone and he loves you all the more for it. With the painkillers having taken effect you get up and find a note pinned to the en suite door.

Found a new bottle of your favourite bath soak... have also left you the fluffiest towel.  
You look beautiful today and I love you.  
P x

Your eyes mist up at the sweetness of the note and you know that you could never be without this man; this beautiful funny geeky man with gangly limbs and fluffy silver hair.  
As you enter the bathroom you find the pile he has left you, the fluffy Tardis blue towel folded atop of the washing basket lid, a brand new bottle of your favourite brand of bath soak, this time in a lemon and honey suckle scent and another note.

I’ll be home around lunch time and I'm taking you out for lunch. Something important we need to discuss.  
P x

The note doesn't sound ominous and things have been great between you two lately so you’re not too worried about the discussion and decide to have your bath. Flicking the bathroom radio on a sweet classical tune fills the room and you let the melody swirl around you as you set the tub to fill, pouring a generous amount of scented liquid under the stream of hot water. 

By the time you exit the bathroom you feel relaxed and clean and desperate to see Peter. He knows that you hate waking up without him, especially when he doesn’t say goodbye before work. It’s 11:30am your bedside clock beams as you trail damp footprints across the wooden floor, stopping in front of the wardrobe. Hitching your towel tighter around your damp body you open the wardrobe and are immediately confronted with Peter’s shirt, your favourite of all his shirts, the Paul Smith one with all of the constellations and galaxies on which you bought him for his birthday and had gained so much media attention. The faint scent of Peter’s aftershave washed over you and you took a moment, with your eyes closed and a small smile on your lips, to drink it in.  
A note attached to your favourite shirt catches your eye and you grin, wondering what he was up to with all of the notes. 

Look in the pocket. I’ve gotten you a little something.  
I just want to show you how much you mean to me.  
P x

A little bubble of excitement wells up in your stomach as you notice the bulge in the shirt pocket that you hadn’t noticed before. Dipping your slim fingers inside the silky pocket they clasp around a small velvet box- pulling it out you discover that it is a ring box and now the butterflies in your stomach are flapping their wings in earnest, your legs wobble slightly at the knees at what this could possibly mean.  
Your fingers feel fat and clumsy as you try to open the box, succeeding on your third attempt and you’re glad that there is no one there to witness your ineptitude. You open the box and gasp loudly in the quiet of the room, the only other sound is the classical music softly filtering through from the bathroom. There sitting in all of its glory is the most beautiful ring you have ever seen. The gold band was slim which only made the shining square cut diamond atop seem that little bit bigger than its already decent size. The diamond was flanked by a smaller square cut stone which when you look closer realise is your birthstone. Tears began to slowly trail down your cheeks and emotion bubbles out of you as you turn to the empty room only to startle as you see the most beautiful sight in the world stood in the doorway.  
Hands in the pockets of his trousers, pulled taut across his slim hips and ruffling up the hem of his black jumper with the holes in. His hair is a little out of control but the emotion in his eyes and the smile on his face is enough to make you swoon.  
“I love you.” He admits openly as he bounces himself off the door frame and comes to stand in front of you, making you crane your neck upwards to keep his beautiful face in sight.  
“I love you too.” You admit also, your throat tight with emotion. His long elegant fingers pluck the open ring box from your hand and then take out the ring, holding it between his thumb and forefinger. A gasp escapes you as he bends his long legs and is now knelt on bended knee before you, his long fingers proffering you the stunning ring.  
“Will yae marry me?” He asks, his sweet Scottish lilt making you smile.  
“Of course I will.” You half sob, not quite believing that this moment with this man is happening. He stands and slips the ring on your finger before bending and capturing your lips in a sweet kiss.  
“I didn’t know how to ask yae.... so I thought I’d show yae so yae really knew how much I love you all the time.”  
“You soppy sod.” You chuckle before pulling him back down and pressing your lips against his, not resisting running your fingers through his fluffly hair.


End file.
